¡Jo, Qué Noche!
by Koumal Lupin-Nott
Summary: [ONESHOT] No tiene nada que ver con la película homónima. A los que se preguntan por qué demonios esto es HumorHorror, les advierto que esta historia puede herir su sensibilidad, y en especial el LEMMON. Quedáis avisados...


_

* * *

_

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos. Le dedico esta chorrada sin importancia a mi pandilla de siempre y al resto de mi peña, y espero de corazón que se partan de risa con ella. Allá vamos…

* * *

**¡JO, QUÉ NOCHE!**

_La nieve caía tras las ventanas y se acumulaba en el patio. No había clases, y los alumnos se entretenían tirándose bolas de nieve encantadas o haciendo muñecos de nieve para obligarlos a bailar, cantar y hasta pelearse entre sí. La risa era la banda sonora del ambiente, y él uno de los grandes compositores. _

_Y entonces la vio._

_Sentada en la arcada del patio, mirándole fijamente. Con el pelo suelto y cayéndole por los hombros. Tan bella como siempre y más que nunca._

_Ella le sonrió, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Él supo que tenía que seguirla, sobre todo cuando ella volvió la cabeza y esbozó una media sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Sin dudarlo lo dejó todo y fue tras ella. Notó cómo su paso se aceleraba y él también apretó el suyo para alcanzarla. Ella se giró, le lanzó un beso y echó a correr mientras reía._

_-¡Espérame! –dijo él._

_-¡Atrápame si puedes! –replicó ella._

_No tuvo más remedio que echar a correr. Ella se perdió por los pasillos, corriendo tan velozmente que parecía el viento en persona. Dobló una esquina, siempre riendo y haciéndole gestos para que la atrapara. Él se halló en un pasillo solitario, buscando su rastro sin hallarlo. Totalmente desconcertado, avanzó unos pasos, pero el pasillo estaba completamente vacío. No había puertas, ni armarios ni estanterías, sólo una ventana que dejaba pasar la débil luz del sol invernal._

_De pronto unas manos taparon sus ojos mientras una voz reía a su espalda. Sonrió, y se dio la vuelta mientras quitaba sus manos de los ojos, pero sin soltarlas. Ella sonreía juguetonamente._

_-Mira arriba._

_Él no pudo evitar sonreír pícaramente al ver la rama de muérdago colgando sobre ellos. Con un sonrojo absolutamente impropio de él, sus labios se acercaron despacio. Al notar las primeras briznas de su aliento él terminó de acortar la distancia y atrapó sus labios entre los suyos al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba. Ella suspiró entusiasmada y él soltó un suave gemido cuando sus lenguas se encontraron en el interior de sus bocas. Ella le acarició la cara dulcemente, pero él se percató de que sus dedos no eran suaves y delicados como siempre, sino que estaban muy delgados, afilados y llenos de callos. Su aliento a canela era ahora amargo. Su pelo era más corto, y su precioso brillo se había perdido casi por completo, además de volverse negro… ¿Negro?_

_-Sí que besas bien, Potter –susurró una voz._

_James se apartó y sintió ganas de vomitar al ver que su preciosa Lily, a la que estaba besando amorosamente, se había convertido nada menos que en Snape._

_-¿Y sabes una cosa? –Snape sonrió con suficiencia-. Me encantaría seguir._

_James no pudo articular una sola sílaba cuando Snape se lanzó sobre él y lo tiró al suelo para seguir besándole._

-------------------------------------------------

_Entraron en la habitación riendo, él con ella en los brazos. Los dos iban un poco bebidos y hartos de comida, pero el deseo de tener aún más juerga todavía estaba ahí._

_-¡Sí, genial, ya tenía yo ganas de llegar! –ella agitó los pies en el aire y sus zapatos salieron volando._

_-Pues yo tengo muchas más ganas de otra cosa… -él la depositó cuidadosamente sobre la cama, se quitó la chaqueta y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa._

_-¡Eh, eso quiero hacerlo yo! –ella se levantó y le desabrochó los botones uno por uno al mismo tiempo que deslizaba sus labios por su pecho, en dirección descendente. _

_Él se estremeció con un escalofrío, para gran satisfacción de ella, que empezó a acariciarle los muslos juguetonamente. Él la miró expectante, deseoso de que se agachara e hiciera lo mismo con sus pantalones. Parecía que sí iba a cumplir su deseo de darle aquello que sabía que le haría gritar de gusto, ya que rozaba suavemente la zona de la bragueta con los labios, pero inesperadamente ella se volvió a incorporar y le dio la espalda. Se soltó el pelo, negrísimo y largo hasta la cintura, y se lo apartó para dejar ver la parte trasera del traje, de seda blanca como la nieve. Sin dudarlo él empezó a deshacer los nudos que cerraban el traje; eso sí, sin dejar de mordisquearle los hombros y la nuca en ningún momento, provocando que ella gruñera de satisfacción._

_El traje cayó, y ella quedó sólo con el sujetador, las bragas y unas medias con ligueros. Él observó extasiado sus pronunciadas curvas antes de que ella lo agarrase bruscamente y lo arrojase sobre la cama. _

_Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, y le arrancó literalmente los pantalones antes de introducir sus manos en sus calzoncillos y empezar a acariciarle; mientras, él hacía lo mismo con su sujetador y sus bragas. Pronto las caricias ya no fueron suficientes, y ambos se desnudaron completamente. _

_-Siempre me imaginé que eras preciosa –él la miraba hipnotizado-. Cada vez que te miraba no podía evitar imaginarte…_

_-Ni yo a ti –tampoco ella podía evitar pasear su mirada por su cuerpo desnudo._

_Ella se tumbó bocarriba sobre la cama y él se colocó encima y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con besos, lametones y caricias cada vez más atrevidas. No podía evitar mover la cabeza de un lado para otro espasmódicamente, poseída por el placer en estado puro._

_-Terminemos… -logró decir entre gemidos._

_Él no necesitó oír aquello dos veces, y ella arqueó la espalda extasiada cuando él entró en su interior y comenzó la cópula. Los dos jadearon y gimieron fuertemente mientras se besaban, mordisqueaban y acariciaban._

_-Sigue, cariño, no te detengas nunca, dame fuerte…_

_-¡Sí, preciosa, sí!_

_Los movimientos se hicieron cada vez más febriles y rápidos, hasta culminar en un grito mutuo que se estrelló contra el techo. No contentos con el orgasmo, siguieron haciendo el amor un rato más hasta caer definitivamente agotados. Sin salir de ella, él la tomó de la mano y besó la alianza de oro en forma de serpiente, idéntica a la que él llevaba._

_-Te quiero, Sirius –susurró ella en su oído._

_-Te amo, Bellatrix –contestó él con un beso en su cuello._

--------------------------------------------------

_Alegría. Dicha. Vitalidad. Placer. Felicidad. Entusiasmo. Euforia. Energía. Fuerza. VIDA._

_Todo eso sentía Remus mientras corría, vestido sólo con unos pantalones cortos de color marrón, entre las hileras que poblaban aquella plantación perdida en mitad de la India. Era el lugar más hermoso que había visto en sus diecisiete años de vida, con una casita de madera con un balcón desde el que se podía ver los centenares de plantas de cacao y la selva que rodeaba el lugar. El silencio era el rey, exceptuando los chillidos de los monos o los loros y el rugido lejano de alguna pantera._

_Remus no podía dejar de sentirse feliz; daba volteretas, saltaba, cantaba, reía, se revolcaba por el suelo sin preocuparse de llenarse el pelo, la cara y el torso de barro. ¿Por qué preocuparse por esas tonterías? Era feliz, absolutamente feliz. La cosecha se acercaba, y prometía ser enormemente fructífera._

_Ansioso por seguir gritando a los cuatro vientos su felicidad, se adentró en la selva, siempre corriendo y con los brazos abiertos de par en par, y sonrió cuando al pasar bajo un gigantesco ficus y se detuvo a descansar, apoyado sobre el tronco, un loro multicolor descendió de una rama y se posó en su antebrazo. Remus acarició al ave, que se atusaba las plumas cuidadosamente. Arrancó una apetitosa baya morada de un arbusto a sus pies y se la ofreció al loro, pero éste ahuecó el plumaje y abrió su pico para después salir volando y perderse en la selva._

_Remus se extrañó bastante; aquel loro, aunque tenía plena libertad para volar por donde quisiera, estaba amaestrado y siempre aceptaba todos los frutos que le ofrecía. Y ahora que se daba cuenta, la selva se había callado. El silencio era absoluto. Y eso sólo podía significar problemas. _

_Llevado por su instinto, se dio la vuelta velozmente y palideció al ver a un tigre corriendo hacia él. Conteniendo un grito, echó a correr entre los matorrales, siempre seguido por el animal. Corrió sin detenerse hasta tropezar con una raíz que le hizo caerse al suelo. Se sentó para intentar desenredársela del pie, al que estaba atada como si de una soga se tratase, y vio que el tigre iba directamente a por él. Paralizado por el pánico, no pudo moverse ni articular un solo sonido. _

_El tigre ya estaba cada vez más cerca, su aliento era cada vez más cercano y cálido, pero en la última décima de segundo el animal saltó por encima de él y pasó rozándole la cabeza, donde pudo notar el tacto del pelo del animal. _

_Milésimas después de que el tigre desapareciera en el follaje selvático, más animales aparecieron de la nada corriendo hacia Remus. Monos, panteras, antílopes, aves de toda clase e incluso un par de elefantes. En el último segundo Remus logró sacar el pie del lazo aprisionador de la raíz y se apartó a un lado para dejar pasar a aquella estampida enloquecida. Entre los chillidos histéricos de los monos y de los pájaros y los barritos asustados de los elefantes, Remus logró distinguir un olor inconfundible. El olor de la destrucción y de la muerte._

_La palabra maldita para la naturaleza._

_Fuego._

_Cuando huyeron todos los animales Remus corrió hacia su santuario vegetal, temiéndose lo peor. Las lágrimas ya empezaban a correr por aquel rostro que antes se contraía de la risa. Su cacao, aquel futuro chocolate, oscuro y suave, destinado a deleitar su lengua con su dulce sabor y a llenar su estómago, estaba siendo destruido por las llamas. Aún no podía verlas porque se había internado mucho en la selva durante la falsa persecución y estaba aún lejos, pero el humo ya se alzaba por el cielo, cargado del olor de las vainas de cacao quemándose._

_-No, por favor, no, no… -rezaba en susurros mientras seguía corriendo._

_Sin embargo, al llegar a su rincón especial de la selva, Remus no halló fuego, sino algo aún peor…_

_-¡Mmmm, esto está delicioso! –comentó una voz masculina satisfactoriamente._

_-¡Una exquisitez, sí señor! –corroboró una muchacha de maneras refinadas._

_-Definitivamente el clima de esta zona es lo mejor para obtener un cacao tan excelente –repuso una voz de chico en tono pomposo._

_Remus no pudo evitar desmayarse de horror al encontrar a todos los Slytherin recolectando su cacao, preparando ingentes cantidades de chocolate y comiéndoselo y bebiéndoselo golosamente._

_--------------------------------------------------_

_-Esto es la gloria… -suspiró una vocecita chillona con gran entusiasmo._

_El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se hallaba sumido en la oscuridad. La hora de cenar ya había pasado hacía ya bastante tiempo y, en teoría, todos los alumnos estaban ya en sus Salas Comunes o durmiendo en sus habitaciones. En teoría, ya se ha dicho._

_Sin embargo, uno estaba levantado. Uno solo, y esto era extraño, dado que siempre se le veía acompañado de al menos uno de sus tres amigos. Y sin embargo ahí estaba Peter, solo en la cocina del colegio, transformado en una pequeña rata de alcantarilla y hartándose de queso acompañado de otros alimentos._

_-Dios mío, cómo estaba ese parmesano con aquellos tomatitos _cherry_ –comentaba para sí mientras correteaba por una mesa llena de alimentos-. Bueno, bueno, sin duda. ¡Jo, y el Roquefort de antes con atún, una joya! Lo que yo te diga…_

_Peter seguía recorriendo las mesas de la cocina, subiendo y bajando por ellas y trepando a los taburetes, en busca de algún alimento que, desde su punto de vista de rata _gourmet_, mereciera la pena ser introducido en la boca, masticado, tragado y digerido. Después de olisquear con su diminuta nariz y palpar con sus bigotillos todo lo que encontró por la mesa (pimientos, truchas, patatas, cerezas, etc.), empezó a preocuparse un poco; aunque todo lo que había visto y olido tenía muy buen aspecto, nada terminaba de convencerle del todo. Pero entonces…_

_Aquel olor._

_Un gran queso reposaba sobre un plato de loza en la última mesa de las doce que había en la cocina, justo en el extremo más alejado. Esponjoso, de aspecto suave y sabor aún más suave, al menos a juzgar por su aroma. Los diminutos ojillos de roedor de Peter se ensancharon y brillaron de ansiedad ante el maravilloso descubrimiento._

_De un saltito pasó de su mesa (la cuarta contando desde la puerta) a un taburete de madera y descendió trepando por las patas del mueble. Ya en el suelo recorrió la gran (desde el punto de vista de un animal tan pequeño como una rata) distancia entre su mesa y la "Mesa del tesoro", como la acababa de bautizar mentalmente._

_Por fin, después de un par de minutos, Peter estaba en el extremo opuesto de la mesa del queso. No había taburetes ni nada parecido alrededor de aquella mesa y él no quería transformarse en humano porque sus merodeos nocturnos por la cocina perdían la gracia de esa forma y además el riesgo de ser descubierto era mucho mayor, así que se acercó a la mesa, se levantó sobre las patas traseras y empezó a trepar costosamente, ya que las mesas eran casi perfectamente lisas por todos lados, así que se vio obligado a agarrarse con más fuerza de lo normal. En todo momento tuvo miedo de soltarse y caerse (y una mala caída podía resultar, aunque no mortal, bastante dolorosa), pero Peter no aflojó sus pequeñas garras y logró alcanzar, no sin esfuerzo, el borde de la mesa._

_Una vez sobre ella, Peter se detuvo y descansó unos instantes antes de acercarse, muy despacio para así hacer más emocionante el momento. A medida que se acercaba, pudo ir notando las características del queso. "De oveja… semicurado… ¿de qué clase será?" Poco a poco, sorteando los otros platos de alimentos que hallaba a su paso y comentándolos al mismo tiempo ("Espero que pongan mañana ese pastel de carne en el almuerzo, porque tiene una pinta magnífica. ¡Y que no se olviden de esa tarta de chocolate, eso sí que no!")._

_Finalmente, Peter se encontró frente al queso. EL QUESO, con mayúsculas por ser una obra maestra de la gastronomía mundial, al menos en su humilde opinión. Pero si su entusiasmo fue grande al descubrirlo, más aún lo fue cuando supo de qué clase era._

_-¡Es un Gruyère! -no pudo evitar dar un chillido de emoción. Si las ratas hubieran podido llorar, Peter habría estado derramando enormes lágrimas de emoción._

_Siempre despacio, Peter aproximó los bigotes a su delicioso tesoro, embargado por la dicha como un explorador que hubiese descubierto la Atlántida. Cada vez más cerca, cada vez más cerca… hasta tocarlo. Y apenas hubo notado en sus diminutos apéndices el tacto del queso, cuando una sombra peluda asomó la cabeza por detrás del alimento y miró a Peter fijamente._

_-Oh, no…_

_Si antes se había acercado lentamente, Peter ahora huía a gran velocidad, perseguido por la Señora Norris. A un ritmo frenético bajó de la mesa sin dejar de ser perseguido por la sucia gata del conserje. Fue hacia la puerta, que estaba cerrada, y gracias a su flexible esqueleto de roedor logró pasar por debajo de ella y salir de allí. Se alejó unos metros de la puerta, reduciendo la marcha hasta casi pararse, y cuando ya se creía a salvo de pronto la puerta se abrió y la Señora Norris salió disparada hacia él._

_Chillando de terror, Peter reemprendió la huida y dobló la primera esquina que pilló para ir por aquel pasillo. Grave error…_

_Ya que iba siempre mirando hacia atrás, Peter no se dio cuenta hasta que chocó contra la pared de que el pasillo no tenía salida. Apenas tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta para ver a la Señora Norris saltando sobre él, con su gran boca abierta y llena de afilados colmillos amarillentos._

_--------------------------------------------------_

-¡¡¡SOCORROOOOO, QUE ME VIOLAAAAAAAAN!!!

-¡¡¡PUAAAAAAAAAAAJ, QUÉ ASCOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO, MI CHOCOLATEEEEEEEEEE!!!

-¡¡¡AYUDAAAAAAAAA, QUE ME COMEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Los cuatro Merodeadores se despertaron a la vez, todos dando gritos como locos. Saltaron de sus camas y empezaron a correr por toda la habitación en un estado de histeria absoluta. Cada vez que chocaban con algo sus gritos aumentaban y contagiaban a los demás, hasta que, en cierto momento, todos corrieron hacia el centro de la habitación, se chocaron los cuatro de cabeza y cayeron de espaldas al suelo, inconscientes.

Ninguno de ellos jamás se habría podido imaginar que en la quinta cama de la habitación, la única cuyo dueño no se había visto alterado por tan horribles pesadillas aquella noche, estaba ocupada por tres personas que reían a mandíbula batiente, amparados por un hechizo insonorizador, mientras espiaban a los otros chicos por una rendija entre las cortinas y al mismo tiempo contemplaban sus pesadillas en una pantalla flotante.

-¡Jajajaja, ha sido buenísimo! –Alice Milverton se retorcía sobre la cama.

-¡Eres la mejor, Lily! –Frank Longbottom le dio una palmada en la espalda a la susodicha-. A eso se le llama no tener piedad.

-Gracias, Frank –contestó Lily Evans sin dejar de reír-. Para que luego digan que son los mejores bromistas del colegio… -sonrió sádicamente.

-Eres la leche, tía, de verdad te lo digo –comentó Alice, riendo un poco menos-. Las pesadillas han sido geniales, aunque creo que te has pasado un poco, sobre todo con Remus.

-Ahí doy la razón a Alice. Mañana estarán buscando culpables, y ten por seguro que rodarán cabezas.

-Lo mismo me da, con los Merodeadores no se puede tener piedad. Además, a mí que me quiten lo bailado –replicó sin perder su malévola sonrisa-. Bien, como dicen estos cuatro… _¡Travesura realizada!_

-_¡Travesura realizada!_ –los tres levantaron las manos y chocaron las palmas en el aire.

**FIN**


End file.
